cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiger Lily Cookie/LINE
Tiger Lily Cookie is an L-grade Cookie that can be earned as one of the rewards you can get by collecting all of the Jewels in Primeval Jungle. Tiger Lily Cookie is the fifth Power+ Cookie and, along with Fire Spirit Cookie, one of the first L-grade Cookies. Skill For a set period of time, she turns obstacles into grass and throws her spear around. Jellies and Potions generate from the place where the spear hits the ground. She then rides her tiger and moves really fast across the platform. :Power+: Creates Mystery Boxes at a given rate in Episode 2 "Primeval Jungle" (Higher probability with upgrades). Strategy The blue bar above Tiger Lily's head is a timer for when she will throw her spear. However, if the player runs into her spears that are already on the ground, she will throw that instead and reset the timer. Throwing a spear will also increase the green bar above her head, which will allow her to ride her pet tiger when it is full. To maximize Tiger Lily's effectiveness, try to nab every spear she throws. Description She is a wild Cookie with sharp eyes, weary of any closing enemy. She grew up alone in the jungle and even though she looks like she has a hostile demeanor, she can be really soft in the inside. Her only family is her tiger, who she cherishes more than anything in the world. Her great skill with the spear and excellent jumping abilities make her one tough Cookie to beat. Statistics Loading Messages * I have... to protect... my friends * ... * Prrrrrr... * It's... getting... closer * Where... Did I... Come from?... * I can't... Forget to... hunt for ingredients... * Prrr! * Rarrrrr... Trivia *In LINE, maxing out this Cookie will give you Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin as a reward. * In LINE, although no tiger is seen when you are selecting a cookie from the 'Cookies' screen, her tiger can be seen on the leaderboard along with her when it is your last recorded combi. *Somewhere around August 2015, her skill was changed slightly, extending to "Spear Thrower". *She is the second Cookie to have two bars above its head in the game. The first was Wizard Cookie. *She is revealed to be Princess Cookie's sister, according to the family photo seen in Stage 2 of Primeval Jungle. The photo depicts an unknown Cookie holding two babies with the same hair colors as Princess and Tiger Lily Cookie. *She's the first Grade cookie that has a Ride. *Her sprite is the longest among all the Cookies in general, resulting in her animation frame being smoother. *In the Kakao Version of the game, her Tiger is called Butter Tiger. The tiger was also referenced in one of the two Loading Messages: ** - this referred to Butter Tiger. ** - in this case she can't recognize who she was formerly (due to being separated from her family and living in the Jungle from then on). **Butter Tiger was also present in one Event Treasure exclusive in Kakao. **In the LINE version, there is no name given to the tiger